Futurama (PierrickCanalFamille Style)
PierrickCanalFamille's movie-spoof of Futurama. Cast: Mickey Mouse (From House of Mouse and Mickey and The Beanstalk) as Philip J. Fry Lola Bunny (From Looney Tunes and Space Jam) as Turanga Leela Zazu (From The Lion King) as Bender Tinky Winky (From Teletubbies) as Dr. Zoidberg Fozzie Bear (From The Muppet Show) as Hermes Conrad June (From Little Einsteins) as Amy Wong Sheriff Woody (From Toy Story and Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3) as Professor Hubert Farnsworth Skippy (From Robin Hood) as Kif Kroker Noble Heart Horse (From Care Bears) as Zapp Brannigan Rosita (From Sesame Street) as Nurse Ratchet Alex the lion (From Madagascar) as Malfunctioning Eddie Rocket (From Little Einsteins) as Sick Vending Machine Robot Barney (From Sesame Street) as Hair Robot Snuffy (From Sesame Street) as Unit 2013 Tigger (From Winnie the Pooh) as Norm Telly Monster (From Sesame Street) as Abraham Lincolnbot Homer Simpsons (From The Simpsons Movie) as Frankie The Great Gonzo (From The Muppet Show) as Dr. Perecptron Quick Draw McGraw (From Yogi's Gang) as Mad Hatter Robot Sid's Toys (From Toy Story) as Crimally Insane Robots Tigers (From Teletubbies) as Robot wearing a Blue Vest Penguins (From Teletubbies) as Spring-Necked Blue Robot Snakes (From Teletubbies) as Purple Robot Elephants (From Teletubbies) as Two-Legged Robot Flamingos (From Teletubbies) as Permalink Butterflies (From Teletubbies) as Bella Tortoises (From Teletubbies) as Green Robot Giraffes (From Teletubbies) as Yellow Robot Frogs (From Teletubbies) as Dark Blue Robot with Green Eyes Zoe (From Sesame Street) as Hookerbot Nuka (From The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Roberto Quincy (From Little Einsteins) as Cubert Farnsworth Annie (From Little Einsteins) as Bev Pinocchio (From Pinocchio) as Scruffy the Janitor Minnie Mouse (From House of Mouse) as Michelle Bullseye (From Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3) as Nibbler Elmo (From Sesame Street) as Fry's Brother Rex (From Toy Story and Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3) as Professor Fisherprice Shpeekenspeel Slinky Dog (From Toy Story and Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3) as 711 Robot Kermit The Frog (From The Muppet Show) as Philip J. Fry II Dipsy (From Teletubbies) as Randy Munchnik Tom (From Tom and Jerry The Movie) as Inger Horace Bleakman (From Clifford the Big Red Dog) as Victor Scooter (From The Muppet Show) as Terry Scuttle (From The Little Mermaid) as Robot #1 Horace Horsecollar (From House of Mouse) as Man guarding Zoidberg Yogi Bear (From Scooby's All-stars Laff-a-Lympics and Yogi's Gang) as Pig Various Birds as Jewbots Foghorn Leghorn (From Looney Tunes) as Rab-bot Ursula (From The Little Mermaid) as Mom Nita Bear (From Brother Bear) as LaBarbera Conrad Big Jet (From Little EInsteins) as Dr. Odgen Wernstrom Ranger Smith (From Yogi Bear and Yogi's Treasure Hunt) as Ethan Bubblegum Tate The Cave of Wonders (From Aladdin) as The Devil Robot Brer Fox (From Song of the South) as Clamps Hopper (From A Bug's Life) as Richard Nixon Quotes: Zazu/Bender: OK, everyone, come and get it! Mickey Mouse/Fry: Ah, just like my dad used to make ... Until McDonald's fired him. Zazu/Bender: Bite my black-burning ass Wait a munite Black-burning ass? I'll be right back! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Aw, Yeah! Fozzie Bear/Hermes: Ooh! Lola Bunny/Leela: Nice! Woody/Farnsworth: Yes, it's a perfect scale of the universe's largest bottle, I put a tiny spaceship inside to keep it from being boring. Tinky Winky/Zoidberg: Oh! Woody/Farnsworth: Get--! For the last time, Tinky Winky, Look with your eyes, not with your hands. Mickey Mouse/Fry: Brace yourselves, Zazu is Making us brunch. Tinky Winky/Zoidberg: Oh, Boy. Woody/Farnsworth: Oh, God! My Tract! Mickey Mouse/Fry: He's so proud of his awful bad cooking. If we don't eat it he'll be crushed. Lola Bunny/Leela: Alright, don't panic. If we get to the ship, we can fly north and hide uder the polar icecap for the few weeks. Mickey Mouse/Fry: Hurry! Woody/Farnsworth: Good idea! Tinky Winky/Zoidberg: What's the hold-up? Zazu/Bender: Fleeing Somewhere? Mickey Mouse/Fry: With you blocking the only escape route? Don't be silly. Zazu/Bender: In that case brunch is served! Let's go! Move it out! Stop crying, Lola! Woody/Farnsworth: Tinky, Are you coming? Tinky Winky/Zoidberg: Sure, Me. Woody/Farnsworth: Because I don't want you touch that thing. Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Futurama movie-spoofs